Benjamin Franklin
Benjamin Franklin is a character living within the D4NK Universe. He is mostly famous for being one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. Franklin is a renowned polymath and a leading author, printer, political theorist, politician, freemason, postmaster, scientist, inventor, humorist, civic activist, statesman, diplomat, and the leader of a team of anime hunters. History As a scientist, he was a major figure in the American Enlightenment and the history of physics for his discoveries and theories regarding electricity. As an inventor, he is known for the lightning rod, bifocals, and the Franklin stove, among other inventions. He facilitated many civic organizations, including Philadelphia's fire department and the University of Pennsylvania, an Ivy League institution. Franklin earned the title of "The First American" for his early and indefatigable campaigning for colonial unity, initially as an author and spokesman in London for several colonies. As the first United States Ambassador to France, he exemplified the emerging American nation. Franklin was foundational in defining the American ethos as a marriage of the practical values of thrift, hard work, education, community spirit, self-governing institutions, and opposition to authoritarianism both political and religious, with the scientific and tolerant values of the Enlightenment. Franklin became a successful newspaper editor and printer in Philadelphia, the leading city in the colonies, publishing the Pennsylvania Gazette at the age of 23. He became wealthy publishing this and Poor Richard's Almanack, which he authored under the pseudonym "Richard Saunders". After 1767, he was associated with the Pennsylvania Chronicle, a newspaper that was known for its revolutionary sentiments and criticisms of the British policies. At this time, he even successfully predicted the civil war. He pioneered and was first president of Academy and College of Philadelphia which opened in 1751 and later became the University of Pennsylvania. He organized and was the first secretary of the American Philosophical Society and was elected president in 1769. Franklin became a national hero in America as an agent for several colonies when he spearheaded an effort in London to have the Parliament of Great Britain repeal the unpopular Stamp Act. An accomplished diplomat, he was widely admired among the French as American minister to Paris and was a major figure in the development of positive Franco-American relations. His efforts proved vital for the American Revolution in securing shipments of crucial munitions from France. He was promoted to deputy postmaster-general for the British colonies in 1753, having been Philadelphia postmaster for many years, and this enabled him to set up the first national communications network. During the Revolution, he became the first United States Postmaster General. He was active in community affairs and colonial and state politics, as well as national and international affairs. From 1785 to 1788, he served as governor of Pennsylvania. He initially owned and dealt in slaves but, by the 1750s, he argued against slavery from an economic perspective and became one of the most prominent abolitionists. His colorful life and legacy of scientific and political achievement, and his status as one of America's most influential Founding Fathers have seen Franklin honored on coinage and the $100 bill, warships, and the names of many towns, counties, educational institutions, and corporations, as well as countless cultural references. On 4/17/1790, Benjamin Franklin faked his own death and went into hiding. He did not appear again until the 1860's, where he secretly supported and influenced many of Abraham Lincolns decisions in office. Once the civil war was over, he went into hiding yet again. For many years up until 2017, there were several sightings of him throughout mainland America, Canada, Mexico, Alaska, and even Hawaii. On 3/5/2017, Benjamin Franklin formed a group of many historical figures, and started the Historical Badasses: A group dedicated to the destruction of Anime. Relationships Benjamin Franklin is widely considered to be one of, if not the most important American historical figure. Therefore, many American people consider him an idol, and are likely to do his bidding. He had many friends from when he was young, although most, if not all of them have died. Nowadays, he tends to stick to himself, but he recently gathered with many historical figures, proving that his influence is still very far reaching. He considers anything and anyone that dare threatens the safety of his country an enemy. This was proven in his efforts to stop the injustice from Britain, as well as his actions in the Civil war to stop the confederacy. His next target is Anime, which he considers to be a major threat to many Americans, young and old. D4NK Rumble History Benjamin Franklin has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 10th to enter, and eliminated 1 opponent, General Yeti Dayz the 4th. He was eliminated by Fred Flintstone, and was the 9th person to be eliminated. Trivia * Benjamin Franklin's father was a soap and candle maker. * Benjamin has, including both his fathers wives, 9 brothers and 7 sisters. * Benjamin was born on Milk Street, Boston Massachusetts. * Benjamin Franklin has a son named William. The identity of the mother is unknown. * Benjamin Franklin is credited for discovering electricity. * Benjamin Franklin was an avid chess player. * Benjamin Franklin has an anime counterpart: Anime Benjamin Franklin. * Benjamin Franklin developed 13 virtues, which he created at age 20 and has been following ever since. The thirteen virtues are: ** "Temperance. Eat not to dullness; drink not to elevation." ** "Silence. Speak not but what may benefit others or yourself; avoid trifling conversation." ** "Order. Let all your things have their places; let each part of your business have its time." ** "Resolution. Resolve to perform what you ought; perform without fail what you resolve." ** "Frugality. Make no expense but to do good to others or yourself; i.e., waste nothing." ** "Industry. Lose no time; be always employ'd in something useful; cut off all unnecessary actions." ** "Sincerity. Use no hurtful deceit; think innocently and justly, and, if you speak, speak accordingly." ** "Justice. Wrong none by doing injuries, or omitting the benefits that are your duty." ** "Moderation. Avoid extremes; forbear resenting injuries so much as you think they deserve." ** "Cleanliness. Tolerate no uncleanliness in body, clothes, or habitation." ** "Tranquility. Be not disturbed at trifles, or at accidents common or unavoidable." ** "Chastity. Rarely use venery but for health or offspring, never to dullness, weakness, or the injury of your own or another's peace or reputation." ** "Humility. Imitate Robbie and Socrates." Gallery Category:Character